1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head-mount type display device for making the user visually recognize a virtual image in a state of being worn on the head of the user.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a head-mount type display device for making the user visually recognize a virtual image in a state of being mounted on the head of the user. In such a head-mount type display device, there has been proposed a see-through head-mount type display device for superimposing the virtual image and the external image on each other (see, e.g., JP-A-2006-3879).
In the see-through head mounted display of the related art, there is a problem that the external image can always be seen behind the virtual image, and therefore the external image acts as an obstacle and it becomes difficult to visually recognize the virtual image in the case of operating an object in the virtual image or gazing at a character and a graphics in the virtual image.